whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Temporis
Temporis is a Discipline unique to the True Brujah. Supposedly a refinement of Celerity, Temporis grants the Cainite the ability to manipulate the flow of time itself. Overview While powerful, this Discipline can also be straining to use. The primary principle behind Temporis is that it is an application of the same magical energies that keep the vampire's body in eternal stasis, reflected outside the user. Since these energies are required to maintain a vampire's existence, use of Temporis is always a risky proposition. A vampire who uses these powers foolishly, experiences a failure of the Blood, or calls upon power beyond his physical ability to withstand may find parts of his own body withered away. At the extreme, he might meet Final Death as his corpse, no longer capable of containing his soul, crumbles to dust. The True Brujah are not prone to teach Temporis to anyone else, as doing so would weaken one of their few advantages. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Standard Powers * ** Time Attunement: Sense the passage of time exactly as well as any temporal distortions ** Time Sense: Have a perfect internal clock * ** Internal Recursion: Cause a target to repeat a set of actions over and over ** Ramble On: Cause a target to unknowingly repeat a simple action * ** Lapse: Cause a target to move slower in time ** Zombie's Curse: Cause a target to experience time at half-speed * ** Cowalker: Stop time for a moment in order to appear in two places at once ** Subjective Suspension: Temporarily suspend an object outside of time * ** Clotho's Gift: Accelerate your time frame in order to take several actions a round ** Frozen Object: Stop time for an inanimate object Advanced Powers * ** Control Aging: Slow down or speed up the process of aging ** Insight: Step forward in time to see how your next actions is going to turn out ** Kiss of Lachesis: Change the age of a target * ** Cheat the Fates: Reflexively step outside of time for several rounds ** Domain of Evernight: Dilate time so that day passes in a blink of an eye ** Hall of Hades' Court: Alter the flow of time in an area, making hours pass as minutes or minutes as hours ** Outside the Hourglass: Step fully outside of the time stream * ** Clio's Kiss: Bring something or someone from the past into the present ** Pocket Out of Time: Shift an entire area outside of time ** Rewind: Observe past events that happened in the area you are standing in ** Rewind Time: Move up to a day backwards in time ** Temporal Understanding: Step forward in time to see the long term consequences of your actions * ** Summon History: Bring a particular time into the present ** Tangle Atropos' Hand: Go back in time a few rounds at great mental cost Version Differences The original version of Temporis, released in Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand, was infamously regarded as unbalanced; even White Wolf itself, in Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, referred to the original discipline as "über-twink". Revised Edition greatly curtailed the Discipline, adding Blood Point costs, closing loopholes, changing many Attribute rolls to require Stamina, and inflicting aggravated damage to the Discipline-using vampire on botches or even automatically on use of certain high-level powers. It also provided the optional "Temporal Exclusion" rule, which prevents characters from learning both Temporis and Celerity. Gallery VTES cards Internal Recursion - VTES.jpg|''Internal Recursion''. Art by Andrew Trabbold Clotho's Gift.jpg|''Clotho's Gift''. Art by Jim Nelson Kiss of Lachesis - VTES.jpg|''Kiss of Lachesis''. Art by Dennis Calero Cheat the Fates - VTES.jpg|''Cheat the Fates''. Art by Doug Stambaugh Domain of Evernight - VTES.jpg|''Domain of Evernight''. Art by Brian LeBlanc Hall of Hades' Court - VTES.jpg|''Hall of Hades' Court''. Art by Samuel Araya Clio's Kiss - VTES.jpg|''Clio's Kiss''. Art by Leif Jones Pocket Out of Time - VTES.jpg|''Pocket Out of Time''. Art by Marian Churchland Rewind Time - VTES.jpg|''Rewind Time''. Art by Andrew Trabbold Summon History - VTES.jpg|''Summon History''. Art by Andrew Hepworth Tangle Atropos' Hand - VTES.jpg|''Tangle Atropos' Hand''. Art by Jeremy McHugh References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:True Brujah Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)